Tell me the story
by Genie101
Summary: It’s been a few years since Miguel’s visit to the land of the dead and now his little sister four year old Socorro wants to hear the story of how he meet papa hector and mama Imelda , for a bed time story.


Socorro looked at her brother Miguel with wide pleading eyes. "Miguel tell me the story. Come on please." She begged him pouting her lip some. "You really want me to tell you the story?" Miguel said softly.

"Please Miguel. Please. Tell me the story of how you met papa hector and mama Imelda. Please. Please. Please." Socorro begged him pouting her lip some.

"You really want me to tell you the story again huh?" Miguel asked getting an eager head nod from his little sister. "Alright alright. Now where should I begin this time?" He asked Socorro thinking some. "Start at when you first meet papa hector." Socorro said bouncing some excitedly. "Alright. Calm down." Miguel said seriosily.

"Go on..." Socorro said shaking his arm some. "Alright. Let's see here...I had someone managed to get into the land of the dead." Miguel said leaning back in his chair. "Because you stole papa Hector's guitar, right?" His sister asked curiosily. "Yep But I didn't know it was his then. I thought our papa was papa Ernesto."

Miguel grimaced some at saying the name. It been a few years, but he still couldn't get the fact Ernesto had tried to kill him out of his head. "Okay now I was wondering about and at first I ran into our other family. It was pretty hectic." Miguel said seeing his sister's eyes lit up. "And you had to go to mama Imelda to be able to get back home. Right Miguel?" Socorro said then asked tilting her head to the side some.

"Yep and she was dead set on me coming back home and not playing any music. I was devastated. So...I ran. And I knocked in to old papa hector on the way." Miguel said chucking softly at the memory.

"And I'll tell you one thing. That man is very resourceful when he wants to be."

"Didn't he dress up as a lady to be able to

Come over here and see mama coco?" Socorro asked yawning softly. "Yep. Our mama coco meant the world to papa Hector and he was willing to try anything to be able to cross the bridge and see her." Miguel said seeing Socorro smile warmly.

"Now then I had lied to papa hector telling him that my only family was Ernesto and well we had some trouble getting to him."

"You had to sing in a contest." "That's right Socorro I had to sing and I was scared to death doing so. I'd never preformed given our family's old rule of no music." Miguel said sighing softly. "Why was music band for? That's stupid."

"Very. Now I preformed and the crowd loved me. But then they made an anoucment about a loving boy. I. E me. And well I ran." Miguel said looking down some. "But papa hector wanted to send you back to our family. He tried to get you back right?" Socorro asked softly rubbing some sleep from her eyes. "He tried but I wasn't having it at all. I ran off and had to sneak into Ernesto's place." "What's Ernesto like?" Socorro asked softly.

"Self centered." Miguel said lowly. He would have added a few other choice words but he didn't need his sister repeating them later on.

"Really?" Socorro asked curiously. "Yep He most certainly is. He stole papa Hector's poems and turned them into his own work." Miguel said making Socorro look at him wide eyed. "He did? That's not nice." Socorro said firmly.

"It's not at all." Miguel agreed with his sister. "He actually stole an old lullaby from Papa Hector." Miguel added. "Remember me?" Socorro asked gently sitting up. "Yep Remember me." Miguel said firmly. "Now then, I was at the party and it was amazing. This man knew how to throw a nice one. There were things all around to keep even a hyper active child busy for days on end."

Socorro yawned again.

"You nodding off on me?" Miguel asked chuckling softly. "No... continue the story." Socorro whined as Miguel went to leave. "Okay. Okay." Miguel said chuckling softly and taking his seat again. "Now I had thought Ernesto was our papa right."

Socorro nodded her head eagerly. "Wel just as he was about to send me home, papa Hector had found us. He stormed In and was begging me to take his photo over." Miguel said sighing sadly. "Then he came to a realization that Ernesto had killed him. Everyone else thought he died from eating some bad Chorizo."

"What he die from?" Socorro asked softly. "Poison. Ernesto poisoned him because he was wanting to come home and he with his coco." Miguel said sadly.

"Was she nice Miguel? Mama coco." Socorro asked softly. "She was very nice and so kind hearted." Miguel said smiling some at remembering mama coco. "Now Ernesto got mad at me. Then I got shoved into a cavern place with papa Hector. I was so scared and so sad that I was never going to see my family Again." Miguel said sadly making Socorro look at him sadly.

"Papa Hector held me helping to calm me down and then turns out, he was our actual papa! The ripped photo was of him not of Ernesto. I felt so happy that he was my

Papa and not some murderer and attempted murderer." Miguel said chuckling slightly at the memory.

"How'd you two react to being family?" Socorro asked gently. "Oh we were happy. Especially me. I didn't want to be related to a murderer. I really didn't."

"But we aren't though." Socorro said smiling. "Yep we aren't. Now we had some trouble with mama Imelda. But after a small chat, all of us were set on getting me

Home and of course papa Hector's photo back from Ernesto."

"How'd you do it?" Socorro asked softly rubbing at her eyes some. "Well we had to Dress up and sneak into where Ernesto would be performing. Which was interesting." Miguel said gently. "You has to dress up?" Socorro asked gently. "Yep we had to dress up." Miguel said again. "So then what happened?"

"We struggled to get the photo and then Ernesto shoved me off of a cliff. I thought I was as good as dead." Miguel said swallowing hard some. "But you didn't die obviously." Socorro said giggling delightedly. "Yep Now then after a bit, I was safe and sound but papa hector. He wasn't doing so good." Miguel said sadly hating that memory more than the others. "He's already dead, what was can there be?" "There's a thing called second death. It happens when no one remembers you or puts your photo up." Miguel said sadly.

"That's not good." Socorro said softly. "Yep Now then i was sent Home and the first thing I did was rush right to mama coco with the guitar in my hands." Miguel said proudly. "I was bound and determined to make her remember our papa hector." Miguel said softly. "So how'd you get her to remember?" "I sang the song remember me. And you know what. It worked! She remembered him! And because she remember him, she remembered everyone else including her daughter." Miguel said fondly.

"But then she died..." Socorro said sadly. "She did And you're named after her." Miguel said gently.

"Am I like mama coco Miguel?" Socorro asked gently. "The spitting image of." Miguel said softly helping to tuck Socorro back in. "Now get some sleep Socorro." Miguel added flicking her lamp Off. "Night Miguel." Socorro said smiling softly.

"Night Socorro." Miguel said gently walking to her door and then shutting it.


End file.
